


You are my heart, izzy (Clizzy)

by Ginny_Lovegood



Series: Clizzy with Kids [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Academy Awards, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Lovegood/pseuds/Ginny_Lovegood
Summary: Clary and Izzy are married and they have a daughter, Sophie. They are both famous movie stars. The Academy Awards are today. They have to find a sitter for Sophie. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Clizzy with Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	You are my heart, izzy (Clizzy)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know very much about the Oscars...

Izzy woke up to her face smooshed into Clary's armpit. It took her a minute to realize why. Their three-year-old daughter, Sophie, had a nightmare, and woke them both up with her screaming. Her and Clary had just collapsed, fully clothed, on the bed after calming her down.

"Ugh..." Muttered Clary as she woke up. "Why am I so tired?"

"Hey babe." Said Izzy. "Do you know what today is?"

"Oh no.. Did I forget Magnus' birthday again?" Clary groaned.

"No, it's the Oscars."

"Wow!" Clary looked more alive then she had in weeks! "When are we dropping off Sophie, and when does the awards show start?" 

"You tell me - who's taking Sophie?" Izzy ran her hand through her wife's red hair.

"Isn't your mom doing it?" Clary frowned.

"No, she has a date night-" Izzy stopped when she saw the look on Clary's face. "What's wrong?" 

"I didn't get anyone to do it because your mom was doing it! Which means we have to find a sitter or Sophie's coming to the Academy Awards!"

"I'll call Magnus." Said Izzy. "It'll be fine."  
***

It was not fine.

"Izzy, we love Sophie but-"

Alec's face came into the video call.

"But we have nominations too." Said Alec matter of factly.

"That's the problem." Said Izzy. "Everyone we know is going."

"You have no friends other than celebs? That's sad." said Alec.

Magnus shot Alec a look.

"Why don't you just bring Sophie?" Magnus suggested.

"She has nothing to wear." Clary rested her head on Izzy's stomach.

"Throw some glitter on a paper bag and call it a day." Alec frowned.

"Alec.... " Groaned Izzy and Magnus in unison. 

"We'll find something. Let's see. What are you and Clary wearing? We could match you guys!"

"Green dress with silver." Izzy pointed to Clary, then turned her finger to herself. "Red with silver."

"Hmm." said Magnus. "Is there any left over fabric?"

"Green and silver." Said Izzy.

"Let's just make her a mini of whatever Clary is wearing!"

"You can sew that fast?" Said Alec.

"Yeah." Magnus said. "When I did some drag queen stuff. You'd be surprised how quickly alterations are needed."

"I am not having my 2 year-old wearing a backless, knee-high,-" Stuttered Izzy.

"You let Clary wear it." Alec smirked.

"Ha ha." Said Clary. Izzy kissed her head.

"Ignore him." Replied Izzy, shooting Alec a look.

"Done." Said Clary.

Magnus sighed. He hated it when his three favorite people- his husband, biscuit, and Iz- didn't get along.

"We'll be right there." Magnus said. "Love y'all." 

Izzy hung up as Clary flopped over. 

"Being a mom is so much work." Clary said. "But I don't regret it one bit."

"I love it with all my heart, Clare Bear."

"You are my heart, Izzy."

They shared a sweet kiss.

"Mommy? Mommy?" Sophie walked in.

"Yes, Soph?" Izzy said as Clary lifted her onto their king bed.

They were both Mommy, which could get confusing. There was a day when Clary tried to get Soph to call Izzy "Mama Bear." It didn't go well.

"My nightmares got gone after you and Mommy came in!" Sophie said proudly. "You must be the best mommies in the world!"

Clary and Izzy shared a proud look. It was good to have Sophie's approval. Izzy wished that the world would be more respecting of two people who loved each other. She smiled when she looked at her two red-haired loves. They were talking about various fears.

"What's your biggest fear, mommy?" Asked Sophie.

"That you and Mommy will leave me." Clary admitted, blushing a little. 

"Silly Mommy! Other Mommy-" Sophie reached over and grabbed Izzy's hand "Would never leave you."

"That's good to hear." Joked Clary. Izzy kissed her on the head.

"Sophie, today we are going to go to a party. Do you like parties?" Izzy said.

"Yes!!" Screamed Sophie. 

Clary picked up Sophie and handed her to Izzy. 

"I don't think Alec's had his morning coffee. I'm gonna go make some or the rest of today will be unbearable for everyone who isn't Magnus." Clary went downstairs to their kitchen.

"Mommy, who will be at the party?" Said Sophie.

Izzy sighed.

"Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec, and the people from that TV show you like,-" listed Izzy. Sophie grinned. She burrowed her little head into Izzy's stomach. 

Then Izzy heard the doorbell ring.

"Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus are here!" She told Sophie.

"The party is now!?" Sophie asked.

"No, they are gonna make your dress." 

"I have to wear a dress? Boo." 

"Yes, but it will be a fancy dress." 

Sophie looked all the more happier at the fact it was a _fancy dress,_ and not a normal dress at all.

Izzy scooped up Sophie and carried her downstairs.

"There's the little princess!" Alec said, smiling. He had a bit of a soft spot for the tot, and Izzy could see the tell-tale coffee cup sticking out of the messenger bag over Alec's shoulder.

"Do you have the material?" Magnus was saying to Clary.

"It will be like finding a knitting needle in a haystack." Clary smiled.

"Around here we say gaystack." Magnus joked.

Izzy frowned at her wife.

"It's right there." She pointed with one hand, careful not to disturb her yawning daughter, to a pile of beautiful light green fabric, completed with some sashes of subdued silver, a rustic color.

"Darling," Clary said, smiling at her wife. "The knitting needles are the big ones. 

***

Alec and Magnus had just left to go get ready for the Academy Awards, and Izzy and Clary were trying to get Sophie ready. Her dress was light green, and it went down to her little thighs. There was a silver belt Izzy was tying on. Clary was trying to get Sophie's feet into little silver flats.

"Done." Izzy said, standing up. 

Clary mimicked the motion. "We need to get ready to go, Iz." Said Clary, glancing at there light blue jeans and Hogwarts tee-shirts- they were both Gryffindor.

"I want you to stay right here and play on my phone." Instructed Izzy to Sophie. She and Clary ran up tot heir room and pulled their dresses out for the closet. 

"We're out of the closet now." Clary joked.

They put on their dresses. Izzy had a sleeveless red dress that went down to her ankles. She had a silver band around her waist, the same color as Clary's and Sophie's. 

"Wow." Clary breathed. "You look amazing." 

"Not as amazing as you, goddess." Izzy said blushing. It was true- Clary had out done herself with her makeup and hair. 

"Shall we?" Clary asked. 

Izzy waved her arm at the limo outside. Clary hadn't even noticed it. " Your chariot awaits, m'lady.” Izzy said, smiling. 

They descended the stairs. Clary scooped up Sophie on their way out, and Izzy locked the door. 

"Wow Mommies!" Sophie said. "You guys look very much good!" 

Clary ruffled Sophie's hair. "So do you, baby. So do you." 

They stepped into the limo. Izzy counted their nominations- she and Clary both had one for acting, and they had one together for co-writing/producing a movie called _City of Angels._

***

The night was going pretty smoothly until Izzy stopped to kiss Clary romantically. While they were making out, Sophie managed to slip off. They found her eventually. She had ran off to find Portia and Ellen. 

"I don't like kids, but this kid is the exception." Ellen gave back Sophie. 

Now it was the actual ceremony. Sophie was asleep on Izzy's shoulder, and Clary was slumped over the other one. The announcer got to Clary's first nomination. Izzy shook Clary awake with a "Hey, Babe." 

"Best Actress. The nominees are: Clarissa Fray-Lightwood for her role as Cecily in Horror, Maia Roberts for her role as Harriet in Harriet, and Johanna Mason as Pansy Parkinson in Harry Potter. The Oscar goes to-" Izzy squeezed Clary's hand. " CLARISSA FRAY-LIGHTWOOD!"

"That's me." Clary whispered to Izzy as she got up. Izzy shook Sophie awake as Clary made her way up to the awards. 

"Thank You to The Cast at Horror, Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane, my parents, and my family. My wife Izzy, you are the best person on the world. Thank You for choosing me of all people to fall in love with. And Thanks to my daughter Sophie, for her energy. I bet you are wondering what she is doing here. We forgot to get a babysitter, and all of our friends are either here, or doing a bar run in British Columbia. We would hire a babysitter, but last time we did that, they actually kidnapped Sophie and damanded ransom. So now we don't trust babysitters. Thank You to my mentor, Jace Wayland, who said I have talent. I still don't believe him. Thanks to everyone here for their talent, and one last thank you to my wife and daughter." Clary finished. 

Then it was Izzy's speech, and she did just as well. Her speech followed the same lines, and she won for Best Supporting Role.

Then it was the most exciting moment of the night. Best Producer/Writer. They co-produced City of Angels. Clary laced her hand in Izzy's as they announced that Clary and Izzy had, infact, won! 

They descended onto the carpet, Clary still holding Sophie from when Izzy had her speech. She dropped Sophie off at Alec and Magnus' seat. Then the walked to the front of the stage. Izzy and Clary looked at each other, and Clary grabbed Izzy's hand. Izzy took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone. 

"Hello. I would like to thank Alec and Magnus, Simon and Jace, my beautiful, amazing, kind wife Clary-" Clary blushed. -"And of course my family." She handed the mike to Clary. 

" I would like to thank my ever beautiful, considerate, and wonderful wife Izzy-" Now it was Izzy's turn to blush. " And my daughter Sophie-" 

Sophie, unable to hold it in any longer shouted "That's me!" And looked around proudly. 

"Yes, that's her. Thank You all!" Izzy finished. 

When they walked back to their seats, Sophie ran out to meet them. "Mommies, you guys did the best!"

**Author's Note:**

> Alec is sassy but we love him anyway.  
> What did you think?
> 
> I don't own anything but the ideas. And Sophie.
> 
> EDIT: Sorry for typos, I typed this out on my phone.
> 
> EDIT (2): I wrote a sequel...


End file.
